Lolly, Lolly, Lolly, Get Your Adverbs Here
Lolly, Lolly, Lolly, Get Your Advebrs Here is one of the songs in Grammar Rock. The use of adverbs is presented by the Lolly family, owners of a store that sells adverbs. The song was written and performed by Bob Dorough who provides the voices of all three generations of Lollys at various speeds. Lyrics Hmmmmm... hmmmmm... hmmmmm!!! [Lolly Jr., spoken:] Ready pop? [Lolly Sr., spoken:] Yep. [Lolly Jr., spoken:] Ready son? [Lolly III, spoken:] Uh-huh. [Lolly Jr., spoken:] Let's go! [Lolly III, spoken:] Let's go! One! Two! Lolly, Lolly, Lolly, get your adverbs here. Lolly, Lolly, Lolly, got some adverbs here. Come on down to Lolly's, get the adverbs here! You're going to need If you write or read, Or even think about it. Lolly Lolly Lolly, get your adverbs here. Got a lot of lolly, jolly adverbs here. Anything you need and we can make it absolutely clear... An adverb is a word ([Lolly III, spoken:] That's all it is! And there's a lot of them) That modifies a verb, (Sometimes a verb and sometimes) It modifies an adjective, or else another adverb And so you see that it's positively, very, very, necessary. Lolly, Lolly, Lolly, get your adverbs here. Father, son, and Lolly selling adverbs here. Got a lot of adverbs, and we make it clear, So come to Lolly! (Lolly, Lolly, Lolly) [Lolly Sr., spoken:] Hello, folks, this is Lolly Sr., saying "We have every adverb in the book", so come on down and look. [Lolly Jr., spoken:] Hello, folks, Lolly, Jr. here. Suppose your house needs painting. How are you going to paint it? That's where the adverb comes in. We can also give you a special intensifier so you can paint it "very neatly" or "rather sloppily." [Lolly III, spoken:] Hi! Suppose you're going nut-gathering; your buddy wants to know where and when. Use an adverb and tell him! Get your adverbs! Use it with an adjective, it says much more, Anything described can be described some more. Anything you'd ever need is in the store, And so you choose very carefully every word you use. Use it with a verb, it tells us how you did, Where it happened, where you're going, where you've been. Use it with another adverb – that's the end. And even more... How, where, or when? Condition or reason? These questions are answered When you use an adverb. [Lolly III:] Come and get it! Lolly, Lolly, Lolly, get your adverbs here. Quickly, quickly, quickly, get those adverbs here. Slowly, surely, really learn your adverbs here. You're going need 'em if you read 'em, If you write or talk or think about 'em ... Lolly! (Lolly, Lolly, Lolly) [Announcer, spoken:] If it's an adverb, we have it at Lolly's! Bring along your old adjectives, too - like slow, soft, and sure. We'll fit 'em out with our "L-Y" attachment and make perfectly good adverbs out of them! (Get your adverbs here!) Lots of good tricks at Lolly's so come on down. (Lolly, Lolly, Lolly!) Adverbs deal with manner, place, time (Lolly, Lolly, Lolly!) Condition, reason (Father, son, and Lolly) Comparison, contrast (Lolly, Lolly, Lolly) Enrich your language with adverbs! (Lolly, Lolly, Lolly) [Lolly III:] Besides, they're absolutely free! (Lolly, Lolly, Lolly) [Announcer:] At your service! Indubitably! "Schoolhouse Rock! Rocks" Cover The song was covered by Buffalo Tom and is on track 13. An unknown woman does some of the spoken words, and it's unknown who did the boyish voice. Goof *On the 1987 videotape, the title is referred to as "Lolly, Lolly, Lolly, Adverbs Here". Category:Songs Category:Grammar Rock